


My Favorite Love Stories involving BOYS

by DLdaddy



Series: Best Stories online [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Unconditional Love - Fandom, big boys can wear diapers, growing up gay - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Adopted Children, Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling, Dad for a boy, Diaper Sex, Diapers, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Finding Love, Finding a Family, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Learning what love is, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Making Love, Male role model, Mental Abuse, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, New Family, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Neglect, Physical Abuse, Piss Play, Rough Sex, Sexual exploration, Story links, Sweet story, Teen Baby, Trust, Unconditional Love, Underage Sex, boy on boy, boy/boy, dad/son - Freeform, diaper boys, diaper lover, golden showers, homophobic parents, loss and suffering, man/boy - Freeform, parental neglect, preteen boy, snuggles, so cute, teen boy - Freeform, water sports, what a Dad really is, young boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLdaddy/pseuds/DLdaddy
Summary: This is a listing and link to some of my all time Favorite LOVE stories about BOYS on the net.They show what Unconditional love is and how important it is for a boy to grow and develop into the man is he meant to be.  These stories show HOW important love is.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Best Stories online [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178591
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	My Favorite Love Stories involving BOYS

**Author's Note:**

> Life, studies and these stories shows how much boys need love, affection, positive attention, UNCONDITIONAL LOVE, and understanding so as to grow and blossom. More often than not, a boy needs as more love, attention and physical affection than a girl of the same age, because generally, boys are less emotionally mature than girls are. Thus boys need to know they are loved for whom they are, no matter what. Sadly in our society, there are all to many that are abused, neglected, abused and kicked out because they are gay or have other issues that the parents see as being a freak or makes the parents look bad. I hope some of these stories can open your eyes to some of the issues we are facing is our society and that they need to be addressed. Teen Suicide is way to high, and the majority of it is based on the belief or fact that the parents will hate, or kick out their son if he is gay. We need to open peoples eyes and find resources to help out youth, before it is too late.

  
MY FAVORITE LOVE STORIES!!!!

First it is so hard to rate the top several. As they are all so wonderful and instill what Love can do to change a person for the better!!!

  
1\. Tuttoring JJ: This is a wonderful story of what Love is and how it can not only change 2 boys that are each suffering in their own way, but unit not only a family but a community because of the love they have for each other and offer to those they call Friends. It is truly a moving story. This is one of my Fav. authors and all of EricH's stories are touching. Some more so than others. Please enjoy this wonderful story that is shared on NIFTY. If this does not make you Laugh, Cry and be upset, then you need to check your meds, as your emotions are offline......

  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/young-friends/tutoring-jj/

  
2\. Substitute Dad. This is a very moving story of what UNCONDITIONAL LOVE can do in the live of several boys. They learn that they are loved for whom they are no matter what. Further, a Dad is a person that is there for his Son, and that does not mean it must be DNA or anything more than the dedication of one older male stepping up and being a Dad for a boy that needs one and have never really had one. A boy that needs the love, affection guidance and acceptance that a loving Dad gave give him. It is this love that they share that shapes and changes those around them and helps them all grow and love more also. I first found this story on Nifty. However to find the last chapters you have to go to a diff. story site. This story like many by EricH will give you insight to the wonders in Canada, and help you see how similar and yet how different each person is. You can read it here. It will make you laugh, and cry and think about whom is really important in your life.

  
http://www.tedlouis.com/dad/dad.html

  
3\. After the Game. This is a wonderful story to show how love and tenderness are meant to be shared, and how love is meant to be given to those we care about and shared with those whom clearly need it. Esp young boys in a hard life and dangerous home find what it means to truely be loved and wanted for whom they are. Also that your past does nto define your future, and that a Friend is the same person no matter whom they love, as they are the same person you always knew. The wonders that can happen when boys are given a loving and caring family that accepts him for whom each is, and shows them what UNCONDITIONAL LOVE is. Afterall, any sperm donor can be a father, but it takes a real man with love in his heart to be a Dad.

  
http://www.tedlouis.com/atg/atg.html

  
4\. Founders School for Boys. This story is heartwarming. It follows a boy (Brian) that has worked hard to stay in the shadows and not be noticed and teased anymore. He knows he is different and hates being teased. He has a loving brother that woudl give his life to protect him, but he cant always be there for him. Thus he must help and guide his LIL Bro as to become the wonderous person that is hidden inside him. Brian touches many people and other boys as he does what he thinks is right and often does it with out even thinking about it. It is his love for his friends and family that make him so special. (as of the posting of this, it is a work in Progress) I first found this story on NIFTY. But recently the wonderful author has posted it and several of his other stories on his own site. Please check them out there and let him know what you think of his heart warming and touching story.

  
https://storiesfromthebearcave.wordpress.com/

  
5\. I Didnt Pee the Bed. This is a story of how brothers protect and love each other and how they can survive when there do not get the love, attention, affection or support at home. How they go thru life when seperated and how they keep their bond strong as brothers. It really shows what brotherly love is. Also like many other afore mentioned stories it addresses major issues in our society which affect boys, esp gay boys and how these events can cause mental trauma, which affecting how they think and act for the rest of their life. It is a very touching story. It is sad how not only parents, but society can treat kids, even when in the care of the state..... 

  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/incest/i-didnt-pee-the-bed/

  
6\. Forbidden Fruit. What is forbidden? What is love? What is it that we feel for someone, and are scared because the feelings are not "normal". How can the love a man has for young man entrusted in his care while at summer bible camp, be healthy for them both, and build them into a family. It shows what true love is and the difference between love and lust. True love is what is felt for a person that you will do anything to protect and never cause pain or hurt to.... That is LOVE! This wonderful author has started posting on AO3 now. So a link to his posts are listed below the link to the complete story all 13 parts .

  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/adult-youth/forbidden-fruit-series/

https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliboy1991/pseuds/caliboy1991 

  
7\. Braedon's New Life. What a touching story of a boy that is unloved and unwanted that finds a man that is hurting from the loss of his wife and son. They help to heal each other as well as those around them. It is very kind and tender and shows what can happen when there is true, Unconditional Love!!! 

  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/adult-youth/braedons-new-life.html

  
8\. The Camping Trip. What happens when a boy is neglected and feels unwanted. He is on his last straw as to wanting to live. But then someone reaches out to help and offers him acceptance of whom he is and shows him some love and tenderness. He welcomes him into his family. Together they help others learn to be happy with whom they are. That until you accept and love yourself, no one else really can and that Unconditional Love can conquer all. That true loving and caring parents have Unconditional love for their children, even if they are gay or into a fetish, and are afraid they might be seen as freaks and unwanted... 

  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/adult-youth/camping-trip/

9\. Youth Pack. This is a touching story (in progress) of the friendship that can grow when a sweet boy befriends a younger smaller boy in his grade. How he accepts and shows unconditional love and acceptance for this younger boy. How he accepts him like a brother and will do what he can to make the boy happy, stay safe, and know that he has a Best Friend for life.... 

  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890630?view_full_work=true

  
10\. My Soggy Soccer Star. Such a wonderful and touching story. It will make you smile and cry. True Unconditional love, and the fact that a father can open his heart and home to hurt and used boys just so he can help those whom were hurt like he was shows his Unconditional Love he has for his son, his new adopted sons, and his sons Friends. We also will see the difference between lust and love and how true love means you take your time to know your lover and never do anything to him that will hurt him in any way, physical or mental. That true friends stick together no matter what and that friendship can build a bond as strong as or stronger than that of Family. Afterall, we can pick our friends, but not our family. I suggest all of the stories by this wonderful author. They run the gammit from being super love and tenderness based, to all about just enjoying the wonders of sex and how feels great. 

  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/urination/my-soggy-soccer-star/

Please Note: None of these stories are my own. I only am suggesting them to others to enjoy and hope you do as much as I have.

I wanted to start off with a listing of some of my Favorite stories about Love, Friendship, Tenderness and Family. They are all based on Male characters. Some are very sexual and some have little sex in them. But they all have the belief that Love and Affection are very important in the life and development of a boy or teen. That it is this love that can guide and shape a boy into a wonderful person, and he can then overcome all that is put in front of him. Sometimes this love comes from a man, and older teen, a similar aged friend, or all of the above. Sometimes it takes more than just one person to show the kindness and love that a growing boy needs, especially when he has been deprived of it for many many years. Most of these stories will make you laugh and cry. They build charters so well that I and other feel for them as if they are in fact real people. As with life, when they experience trauma, we as a reader feel it too, because of how the characters and story are woven together. Please enjoy these, and if you have others you suggest, let me know.

This List will grow,

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more posting and updating to show more links to wonderful stories in the future. I hope to create at least 1 more listing of other types of stories as well.
> 
> They show what Unconditional love is and how important it is for a boy to grow and develop into the man is he meant to be. These stories show HOW important love is.  
> It shows how much boys need love, affection and understanding so as to grow and blossom. That often a boy needs as much or more love, attention and physical affection than a girl of the same age, because in general boys are less emotionally mature than girls are. Thus they need to know they are loved for whom they are, no matter what. Sadly in our society, there are all to many that are abused, neglected, abused and kicked out because they are gay or have other issues that the parents see as being a freak or makes the parents look bad. I hope some of these stories can open your eyes to some of the issues we are facing is our society and that they need to be addressed. Teen Suicide is way to high, and the majority of it is based on the belief or fact that the parents will hate, or kick out their son if he is gay. We need to open peoples eyes and find resources to help out youth, before it is too late. 
> 
> If you know of a story you want me to add to the next update/chapter, please let me know. Post it in the comment and I am happy to check it out.


End file.
